Revealed Secrets
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: Sleep Talkin friends, Hot Air Ballon by Owl City, and Lucky Charms a new story...yup. lol.


****

Yeah...I promised I would upload another story tonight. I'm sorry I couldn't post chapter 6 of the Invisible Truth...it's a big chapter and well vey long...but I am working on it. =] I must be an extremely fast typer considering how many short stories I've written and typed up in the past week...but for now, please enjoy this story. One of my friends (not pancake if you were wondering =3) sleep talks...and well that along with Hot Air Ballon- Owl City (=]) and Lucky Charms I came up with this....review...oh and fun fact. =] I forgot how to spell 'cereal' and totally freaked out while writing this...writing is random :D...lol but please enjoy. Let me know what the cereal they eat should be..lol never said what they were eating! =]

* * *

"She's been asleep all morning." Riley said, looking down at KC.

"The investigation was probably just really tiring for her." Sam responded.

"I remember in 3rd grade she told me she talks in her sleep." Jackie said, a soft smile lighting up her face.

"I wonder if she still does." Zack said thoughtfully.

Riley didn't really pay attention to what Zack said. He was focused on what KC would say if she did begin to talk in her sleep. Would she talk about him? Riley could only wonder.

"Riley, what's bothering you?" Sam asked, noticing his irregular expression.

"I'm just fascinated about what KC would say in her sleep."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on KC." Zack said jokingly.

"Guys give him a break. He is always trying to find an explanation for whatever is going on." Jackie murmured. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get breakfast before noon."

"Oh wow, it _is_ almost noon." Sam said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Well, someone get cooking 'cause I am hungry." Zack stated, following Jackie and Sam into the kitchen. Riley stole one more glance at KC and followed the others into the kitchen.

"Okay so who can cook?" Zack said, rubbing his hands together. Sam and Jackie stared at him with a confused expression.

"You guys seriously don't know how to cook?" Riley asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope." "Never learned." "I can cook ice."

Everyone stared at Sam when he said this. Leave it to Sam be funny in situation like that. Zack began to laugh, but Jackie and Sam were focused on what Riley had to say.

"Well, with a recipe and cook...sorta." Riley replied, leaning against the cabinets.

"What do you mean by 'sorta'?" Zack asked, not in the mood for bad tasting food.

"Why don't we just cook cereal?" Sam suggested jokingly. Jackie rolled his eyes at him and laughed.

"Well, I mean we can't really cook..." Riley trailed off.

"Cereal it is!" Jackie agreed, opening the pantry. When she turned around from the shelves, her arms were filled with large boxes. She walked over to the kitchen table and dropped them. The group hurried over to the table and examined the boxes Jackie pulled out.

"These are all the same cereal, Jackie..." Sam said awkwardly.

"Why on Earth does KC have so much of the same cereal?" Zack asked, not addressing anyone in particular.

"I don't know but I guess it'll do..." Jackie replied, picking up the extras cereal boxes. She shoved them back onto the shelves and sat down at the table.

"Can somebody get bowls...?" Jackie mumbled, "I don't wanna get up again."

"I will." Riley said standing up and walking over towards the cabinet. He had just opened the cabinet when something caught his attention. He grabbed a stack of bowls and set them down on the table.

"Did you guys hear something?" Riley asked, handing a bowl to Sam.

"No." Sam said with a blank expression on his face.

"Maybe it was KC." Jackie suggested.

"And so Riley took a dash for KC." Zack said, narrating what Riley was doing. Jackie rolled her eyes at Zack and ran after Riley, followed by Sam and then Zack.

"Mhm…Riley...what are you doing in my classroom?" KC asked randomly.

"Uh, Riley, I think she's dreaming about you..." Jackie whispered.

"Shh...I don't want her to wake." Riley responded, just as quiet. KC suddenly turned over, thrusting her arms up and then crossing them as if she was hugging something.

"I love you Riley." She said, suddenly getting quiet. Riley stood where he was, shocked. Sam and Zack began to laugh...and well Jackie just kinda stood where she was, deep in thought.

"Kiss me Riley." KC whispered, a smiling growing across her tired face.

"You heard her Riley; kiss her!" Sam said, just a little too loudly, but it was enough to wake KC up. Her eyes shot open. Her head flew up, and straight to the coffee table that her head had somehow ended up under.

"Ow!" she shouted, her head flying up to her head.

"KC! Are you okay." Riley asked, crouching down next to her. KC examined the blood on her fingers.

"Oh great. I'm bleeding." She complained.

"Oh gosh...um here, take my hand. Let me help you up." Riley said, extending his hand. He slowly helped KC to her feet and into the kitchen.

"Okay, just sit at the table. Put this over your head." He said , tossing her a dish towel. KC nodded and obidiently followed his directions. Riley fled through the drawers, trying to find the first aid kit. Finally finding it, he ran over to KC. He popped the case open and grabbed the gauze, taking great care wrapping it around KC's head.

"So why was everyone standing around me when I woke up?" KC asked, not knowing what she had announced in her sleep.

"Well KC..." Riley began, his voice cracking, "you began sleep talking."

"Okay so?"

"Well you kinda talked about your dream..."

"What do you mean?" KC asked, staring into his eyes.

"Um...you kinda asked me to kiss you...and that you loved me." Riley replied softly.

"That was one pretty good dream." KC responded, softly smiling. "Will you make my dream come true, Riley?"

"Of course." Riley whispered, and gently pressed his lips against her's. They pulled back for air after a few moments. Their faces didn't leave contact; their foreheads remained pressed together and Riley's hand gently placed on KC's shoulders.

"I love you." KC whispered.

"I love you too." Riley responded, smiling before he pressed his lips against her's again.


End file.
